


Angels On The Moon

by RainStormRaider



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Gen, God - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStormRaider/pseuds/RainStormRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and space lose all meaning when your spiritual quest lasts more than a few Eternities. Nathaniel Fick can attest to that, just look at his track record. ~ Angels are among us. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Based ENTIRELY on Stark Sands' portrayal of the LT (he is LOVE and FLAWLESSNESS and MADE OF PURE WIN) and on Alexander of the Swedish Last Name's depiction of the Iceman. No correlation to the actual human beings on which the articles, the book and the TV mini-series was based on.  
> Author's Note: Inspired by the song Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory and partially based on the fantastic manga Angel Sanctuary. The only viewpoints expressed here are on human frailty and digital physics, nothing more. Also ENTIRELY un-beta-ed and will be multi-chaptered, so brace yourselves, this could get ugly.

 

**** Angels on the Moon ** **

 

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_'Cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun_

_Maybe I should go._

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_

_Of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know_

_Never leaves too soon._

 

~

 

The years are blinked away and this time he’s a First Lieutenant serving in the United States Marine Corps, leading a reconnaissance platoon in the invasion of Mesopotamia. But they don’t call it by its ancient name anymore, even though the sands taste the same as they always have on his parched lips. The blood absorbs into earth just like it did last time he fought on these battlefields. He’d been a messenger then, trying to save the last line. But he’d never made it back in time and now he observes the rites on Ashura and wears those dark lashes with the guilt of remorse stinging on his back every year hence.

He is in the same place once more, watching another lost cause being raged against a superior force.

“You are the most hopeless idealist I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I should know, I ferry souls to the Afterlife after all. I still remember your innocent optimism thinking you could keep that helot-girl from being slaughtered during that last Krypteia.”

At the mere mention of it, rage surges to the surface in Nate once more. He remembers her broken body torn from his arms that dark night, it was the closest he’d ever come to being Reunited and it had slipped away from him so quickly.

“Nate, I know you’re doomed to repeat this over and over again but did you ever consider the alternative? We can end this tragic farce here and now. Just submit to Him, admit that no matter what you try you will never live out a life with your Beloved and we can all go back to our Duties.”

“I can’t, there’s no return from Falling.”

“You’re one of His Favourites. He will make an exception for you; you and I both know that. He has loved you longer than that Soul ever will. Why not just give up? Maybe He will take pity on you. Think about it.”

“So who sent you this time?”

“Gabriel. He worries for you. Michael of course is supremely pissed and would prefer to watch you suffer for another Eternity at the very least. But Gabriel will not stand for it, and right now His Words carry more weight. He has requested that I follow you around this time and make sure you survive intact.”

“Survive intact? I thought the whole point was that I’d committed an Unforgivable and should suffer forever more. Why the consideration? And for how long?”

“Just this lifetime. He believes this may very well be the worst one.”

“Great. That fills me with such hope.”

“When did you become such a sarcastic little shit? And hope? You don’t pray anymore? You used to at first.”

“What’s the point of prayer when I’ve been cast out of Heaven?”

“With one Sacrifice you can be back in His Light.”

“This is something I cannot do.”

“Then I guess we’re seeing this though. I’ve got your six, for now.”

“It will work this time.”

“I’ll pray in your stead.”

“Don’t.”

“You are an Arel. He will not let you falter even if you have Fallen.”

“I don’t want Divine Intervention and I don’t need Help. I seek Reunion with my Beloved, and I can do it on my own.”

“I know, Nate, but we were Brothers once. Do you really think I didn’t Volunteer? Do you remember the Seraph? You rescued me from that and you think I won’t be by your side here?”

“I can’t ask this of you.”

“You’re not the one asking.”

“You will not help, right?”

“I won’t help, but I will be there to share the burden with you. What Cycle are you on now?”

“I think this will be my 144th attempt.” When Mike stared at him speechlessly he continued, “some people get Gehenna, I get this.”

“The rules are different for us. We are not the Chosen Ones.”

“It’s going to work, as long as I don’t plan on creating any Nephilim.”

“Kinda hard anyway with the anatomy this time around. But your eternal optimism is refreshing nonetheless.”

“Fuck you.”

Mike laughs out loud, drawing attention to the two of them as they stand outside the Officers’ tent under the blistering sun. For now Nate accepts him here and in this moment he is grateful, it’s been too long since he’s had a Brother by his side. The loneliness is a part of his Punishment, but at least for this lifetime he will have someone to talk to. There are some things from home that he misses, some regrets that he holds close to his heart.

For an Eternity he had known nothing but the Brotherhood, had loved nothing but Him and then one momentary tenuous connection later everything had changed. He was one of the Fallen now, disgraced and cast out from Heaven. Doomed for all Eternity to walk among the living, trying to find his Beloved in this seething mass of humanity and always teetering on the verge of success but never truly reaching that state of Grace.

This time, Nate doesn’t attempt any kind of deeper connection during the long and dangerous road trip across the desert. He knows how inappropriate it is to initiate anything in the middle of a warzone. If there is a single misstep on his part it will be regarded as an isolated event undertaken in the battle haze, thus rendering all further contact thereafter suspect. So he waits.

He’s gone through this so many times, made so many mistakes, learnt heartbreaking lessons every single time, maybe he’s finally figuring it all out. This will be the last, he tells himself, repeats it like a prayer. He doesn’t pray to Him anymore, stopped after the first ten times that it didn’t work out. He knows he is on his own. Having Mike by his side feels good, it changes the odds, and he hopes it means there will be a more positive outcome.

 

~

 

 


End file.
